


Home For The Holidays

by SeiryuNoHoushi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiryuNoHoushi/pseuds/SeiryuNoHoushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanstuck Aradia<3Equius as part of the Giftstuck Christmas Exchange</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home For The Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swampmaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swampmaiden/gifts).



 

A larger version of the final panel can be seen [here](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v423/Seiryunohoushi/equadiafinal_zps5500c487.png).

**Author's Note:**

> There was actually suppose to be a fic to accompany this, I got about 75% of the way through it... And decided I didn't really like it. The idea behind the comic is that Equius and Aradia meet at college, likely pushed together by Nepeta and Feferi. They date and then Equius asks Aradia to come home with him for Christmas and meet his family... Turns out he has something planned beyond introducing her to his slightly embarrassing family.
> 
> I had to fight tooth and nail against my computer and every art program I own to get this put together, but I still had a lot of fun making it! I hope you enjoy it half as much as I enjoyed putting it together.


End file.
